


尽欢第八章

by guxing



Category: F-Zero (Video Games), 王者荣耀 | King of Glory (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxing/pseuds/guxing
Summary: 龙狐梗





	尽欢第八章

“我做了什么？你觉得我做了什么。”韩信笑着看他。  
“放手！你这个疯子！放开！”李白猛烈的挣扎着。  
韩信突然松开了把他按在墙上的手，似笑非笑的看着他，看了一会儿把他打横抱起来，一瞬间李白感到天旋地转，怔愣住了。  
韩信动作轻柔无比，把他放在塌上。李白没反应过来他的温柔，一切都不可思议，沉浸在酒味里。  
突然，韩信开口：“千年狐心没了你这具身体滋养，果然坚持不到多久，看来……又要辛苦你了。”  
“你……”  
“嘘，你不是很希望我撤回通缉令吗？只要你听话，我可以不追杀妲己。”  
李白神色缓和，双手渐渐没了挣扎。这样……倒也是个不错的交易，反正自己已经不干净了，纠结那些没用的做什么。  
韩信见李白老实了，就愈发放肆起来。一手抚弄着他，一手将他的衣服尽数扯开，露出白玉一般的肌肤，可惜上面的伤痕多了点儿。  
他不管有没有经过扩张，生生挤入了那令他疯狂的穴内，温热的壁肉包裹住他，舒服地让他发疯。  
眼前人痛苦的表情借着酒劲他一概看不到了，只是慢慢加速摩擦着狭窄的甬道，直至哪一处湿润。  
带着酒味的吻狂野地落满他身上，李白却忘记了挣扎，像一个破碎的布娃娃任人索取。  
没有好全的伤口隐隐作痛，但他可以知道现在身下有多不堪。  
他咬着牙不发出一点儿声音。  
“叫出来……”  
李白偏过头，被撞击地难受。  
“狐狸，想想你妹妹，叫出来！”韩信的声音合着拍打的水声而来。床榻的嘎吱声清晰响亮。韩信握住了细嫩的脚踝，让他开的极大。  
李白咬着后糟牙，细碎的几声低吟从口中溢出。韩信毫无怜惜地凿着，摁着他腿根最后猛烈的冲刺。到最后李白无法抑制叫的厉害，求饶却无用。  
韩信释放的时候，李白已经倦得睡去了。


End file.
